Net Tamer
by Aki Kochou
Summary: collab ficNetto thought he wouldn't have anymore adventures after WWW, he's wrong. Now a new world, a new adventure... and lets not forget about the dragon like creature known as a digimon. What's Rockman and himself to do? Kick evils' butts that's what
1. Prolouge

  
  
**Phoenix-chan**: Hi everybody! This is the collaboration fic between me and Firehedgehog! Since Fire-chan is helping me write this, you can rest assured that this fic will get good! She's a great writer so go read her fics too!

**Net Tamer**

Firehedgehog and Sword of the Phoenix

Prologue- Sands of a New Destiny

The first thing Netto became aware of was the pain, it felt as if something hard had slammed into him at warp speed. Slowly he opened his eyes with a groan. Netto blinked a couple of times, a bit disoriented. Where was he? He didn't even recognize this place. How had he gotten here? Then everything of that day came rushing back to him at once. World Three, his parents being kidnapped, everything

"Netto-kun, where are we?' came a familiar voice, Netto sighed in relief as Rockman's voice was heard.

Netto quickly pulled out his PET. At least something or rather, someone he recognized.

"I...don't know. How did we even get here? And...where the heck IS here?!"

"I don't know Netto-kun," Rockman replied looking out of his PET, the area around them was a dessert of some type but the area reminded him of the net somehow

Netto stood up, wincing from the pain.

"Are you alright, Netto-kun?" Rockman asked, worried. Netto gave Rockman his trademark grin. "Of course I'm fine! I am completely fi-oof!" Netto fell over, falling back on the ground.

"Netto-kun, are sure you're all right?" a worried Rockman asked.

Netto tried to stand once again, but fell when he placed any sort of weight on his left foot. Instead of trying to stand, he tried to turn it in circles. And it hurt like crazy.

"I think I sprained my ankle"

"Great, just great, we're in the middle of a weird dessert with no shelter, no food, and I can't seem to be able to email anyone...I can't seem to help you either," Rockman said with great worry.

Netto sighed. Yes, he was in quite a predicament. He was stuck in a dessert with no one around and Rockman couldn't email anyone. To make things even better, Netto had a sprained ankle so he couldn't stand. After resting a few minutes, Netto tried once again to stand but to no avail.

"Hey, you need some help?"

Netto turned to see a small dragon creature, it was mostly blue with a white underbelly and a white muzzle. Around red eyes were yellow marking and a yellow 'V' mark in the middle of the forehead. He had two ears that sloped back over the head and could almost be mistaken for horns. He had small arms and legs, the hands had small fingers with silver claws.

"YAAH!!! What the-...?! Who the-...?! Who are you!!" Netto nearly screamed, surprised out his mind.

The dragon creature blinked then smiled.

"My name is Veemon, but you can call me Veemon. I'm a digimon," the creature answered with a small giggle.

"A...digimon?" Netto asked, his voice slightly frail from all this shock in one day.

"Yeah a digimon, what else would you find in the digital world," Veemon said cheerfully.

"So...this is a digital world...? And you're Veemon, a digimon." Netto repeated, the words sinking in like a stone.

"Where exactly is the digital world?" Rockman asked.

"The digital world? Why, between the real worlds and the internet of course!" Veemon exclaimed cheerfully, as if it were THE most obvious thing in the world.

****

Phoenix-chan: Yeah, first chapter done! Hopefully next chapter, Fire-chan will be able to come and say something about the fic! So just review, okay?


	2. The REAL chapter 1

Fire-chan: Hi everyone this is Firehedgehog, I hope you all like the

prologue, it wasn't much but I want to say that everything will be better in

future chapters. As Phoenix-chan said, we both write this fic so it might

take awhile for each chapter to get out, specially since I have no home

internet so that makes it harder to be on the same time to actually work on

this.

Net Tamer

By: Firehedgehog and Sword of the Phoenix

Chapter One- Veemon's History

Last time:

"Where exactly is the digital world?" Rockman asked.

"The digital world? Why, between the real worlds and the Internet of

course!" Veemon exclaimed cheerfully, as if it were THE most obvious thing

in the world.

---------------

Rockman listened to what the strange creature said with disbelief. Of

all things, he had not expected this. Yet, he hadn't expected WWW to kidnap

their parents either.

It seemed to him that when everything began to look up, something weird

happened.

If they ever got home from this 'Digital world' he had no idea if

anyonewould believe them, and what if they couldn't get home?

These worries swirled chaotically around his mind; the blue navi was so

confused... he feared so much for Netto-kun... what if something attacked

Netto here. He couldn't help Netto here, this wasn't a navi battle, as of

that moment he had no idea of what he could do.

"Digital world," Rockman mused. "This gets more and more stranger by the

moment," Rockman said, the creature... the digimon, he corrected himself,

called Veemon only grinned.

"Hey, that's normal," Veemon chirped.

'Yes this will be a strange time' Rockman thought with a sigh. Rockman

turned his attention to Netto. Netto was looking extremely shocked. But of

course, he had every reason to be. He was stuck in between the real worlds

and the internet. Yes, it made perfect sense to be shocked. Veemon then

seemed to realize that he had been talking to a mysterious voice that seemed

to be coming near Netto.

"Um…who are you anyways? And why is there a weird voice?" Veemon asked.

Netto blinked a moment, trying to understand what the digimon was talking

about. Then it clicked.

"Oh, I'm Netto, and the um…voice…you heard was my net navi, Rockman." Netto took out his PET from its belt and showed Rockman to Veemon.

"Nice to meet you Mr. Navi," Veemon chirped.

"It's Rockman, Not Mr. Navi," Rockman replied dryly.

"Okay Rockman... by the way, what's a Navi?" Veemon asked, the dragon like

creature tilted his head in a very cute way.

"This might take awhile," Netto said with a sigh, for the next twenty

minutes Netto explained what a Navi was and its functions. Veemon listened

raptly, his red eyes filled with interest.

"That's so cool," Veemon exclaimed as Netto finished, Rockman felt a bit

embarrassed at how excited the digimon was.

"Thanks," Rockman said.

"By the way Veemon, do you live with your family nearby?" Netto asked

curious, at those words the blue dragon's face grew sad.

"..." Veemon said looking away slightly.

"I didn't say anything wrong did I, if I did I'm sorry," Netto apologized

feeling sadness radiate off his new friend.

"No, it's not what you said. It's just, that I have no family. I've never

even heard of another Veemon in this quadrant," Veemon said with a soft

sigh, both Netto and Rockman made mental notes to ask Veemon about Quadrants

later on.

"How can that be, if there's more then of each type of digimon.... There

should be other Veemon's about," Rockman said, from the way Veemon spoke it,

sounded like there were many of each kind of digimon... but his own.

"I wish, there's a Veemon in another Quadrant but he's suppose to be the

only Veemon. The Veemon of legend, why I exist... or where I came from even

I don't know," Veemon said softly.

---------

Phoenix-chan: awww…that turned out really sad… and I mean in an emotional way. Just for people to know, the next chapter will be A LOT more exciting than this one. Fire-chan and I just wanted you to understand some of Veemon's history before we go on. We'll try and update as soon as we can! So in the meantime, R&R!!


	3. Chapter 2

Phoenix-chan: Hey people! Fire-chan and I are back with yet another chapter

of Net Tamer. So please make sure to R&R ok?

****

Net Tamer

Sword of the

Phoenix and Firehedgehog

Chapter 2- Enemies and allies

Recap from last

chapter

"I wish, there's a Veemon in another Quadrant but he's suppose to

be the only Veemon. The Veemon of legend, why I exist... or where I came

from even I don't know," Veemon said softly.

End Recap

Netto was

surprised by the history of his newest friend. Even though Veemon acted

cheerful, it sounded like he had more of a troubling history than even Netto

guessed. Netto patted Veemon on his shoulders lightly, to try to cheer him

up.

"Hey don't worry. We'll help you find where you came from. And about

why you exist... heck, no one ever knows why they exist." Netto said in his

normal cocky tone of voice. Veemon looked at him and smiled.

"Thanks. So

what should we do now?" Veemon asked. Now that was a good question. It was

Rockman though who came up with an idea.

"Well, how about we find some

place to meet someone else. Someone who is friendly and will help us."

Rockman suggested. Netto and Veemon looked at each other and nodded. It was

scary how well those two got along.

"You know, I have been hearing

something from the other digimon around here about some other humans who are

traveling around here." Veemon stated suddenly.

"Really? Well, why don't

we just find them?" Netto asked.

"Sure, but we would have to-"

Veemon was

cut off by another voice.

"Poison Ride!"

"Netto! Watch out!" Veemon

suddenly leapt at Netto and pushed him over, causing a dark purple blob to

miss him just barely. Instead, the weird blob hit a nearby cactus and the

cactus steamed and withered. 'Poison?' Netto thought to himself. He quickly

sat up and turned towards whoever or whatever had just done that. It was a

strange caterpillar like... thing.

Veemon quickly jumped in front of

Netto.

"A Dokunemon!" Veemon shouted.

"A Dokunemon..." Netto said in

surprise, the caterpillar creature didn't really look like it could do so

much damage. But as Veemon had said this was the digital world, who knew

what these digimon could do.

Suddenly the digimon vanished.

"Damn, he went

invisible," Veemon shouted.

"He has that ability!" Netto said in shock,

Veemon nodded and looked around warily for Dokunemons next attck.

"Look

out," Veemon shouted again pushing Netto out of the way as yet another

Poison ride headed their way, but this time Veemon wasn't that lucky.

The

attack hit him hard sending him painfully into the sand, steam rose off his

furred right shoulder as the poison burned at it.

"Veemon are you okay?"

Netto asked worriedly, he ran to Veemon's side and picked him up

gently.

"Yeah," Veemon said weakly.

"Worm venom!" Dokunemon shouted using

another attack and also becoming visible.

Netto couldn't move out of the

way in time; if he did he would have still been hit.

"Netto-kun!" Rockman

shouted in horror as the attack headed for them.

'I don't want it to end'

Netto thought angrily, at that moment a bright light filled the air. The

light temporarily blinded everyone there, including the Dokunemon.

Netto

opened his eyes to a complete shock. 'There's no way... Rockman he

couldn't...be here...right?' Netto thought to himself, his eyes growing

wide. But Netto was right. Their Rockman was, standing right in front of

Netto!

"Rock? Is it...you?" Netto asked, his voice not much more than a

whisper. Rockman turned, and for a second, the two twins locked eyes and

thought the same thoughts. 'What the heck is going on here?'

"N-netto-kun?"

Rockman stuttered slightly, his voice filled with awe. Rockman couldn't

believe it. One second he was inside the PET, wanting to be able to getto

the outside world, and suddenly he was! He was finally with Netto!

He was

snapped out of his thoughts: by a suddenly frantic Netto.

"Rock! Look out!

Behind you!" Netto yelled. Rockman spun around and fired his buster at the

Dokunemon. The Dokunemon shrieked, fired one last Poison Ride attack and

burst into digital fragments.

Out of his natural battle reflexes, he

avoided the Poison Ride. Immediately after, he regretted that action. Netto!

Netto gasped and threw himself on the ground, avoiding the attack for the

most part. Except for the small part of the attack that hit him on the

shoulder.

"Ack!" Netto winced as he felt pain in his shoulder. He clutched

his shoulder,wanting the pain to go away.

"Netto-kun! Oh my gosh! I'm so

sorry!" Rockman exclaimed and ran over to him.

"Netto!" Veemon exclaimed,

worried about his human friend. Veemon frowned when he saw the pain evident

on Netto's face.

"R-Rock...? You...you're here?" Netto asked softly,

opening his eyes slightly. Rockman nodded.

"Yeah. I'm right here,

Netto-kun." Rockman assured Netto, not knowing that it might be a little too

much for the young boy to process at once. Netto then passed out, the day's

adventures and shocks catching up to him at once. Poor

Netto.

---------

Fire-chan: Hi everyone, this is the end of this chapter.

When Phoenix-chan posted last chapter she accidentally posted half of this

chapter teasing you all. The real chapter one is up now so no worry, now it

will all make sense. Well try to get next chapter out as fast as we can, so

review us and if you flame us we'll feed it to our muses.

Ja ne


	4. Chapter 3

Fire-chan: Chapter three is here, chapter three is here. Yeah baby, here it is. So celebrate we made it to another chapter. Pulls out pop and candy and has a party with Phoenix-chan and muses.

Net Tamer

Sword of the Phoenix

and Firehedgehog

Destiny is strange, it can be harsh, unjust in some ways

and every horrifying... by now you'd think people would realize that destiny isn't all it's cracked up to be. But there is always the good side; the side where there is happiness, smiles, hope... where the hero's always appear.

Chapter 3- Gathering of Allies

Recap:

"Yeah. I'm right here, Netto-kun." Rockman assured Netto, not knowing that it might be a little too much for the young boy to process at once. Netto then passed out, the day's adventures and shocks catching up to him at once. Poor Netto.

End Recap

Two figures slowly trudged across a desert; both were blue in color. One was definitely a digimon, a Veemon to be exact. The other, what he was looked human, but didn't smell like a human or even a digimon.

At that moment the two figures stopped, the humanoid figure placed something down that had been held in his

arms, as best he could.

"He doesn't look too good," Veemon said with

concern, Rockman frowned and pressed a gloved hand against Netto's forehead.

He frowned even more, feeling heat coming from the brown haired boy; this wasn't going very well.

"He has a fever Veemon, we need to get him some

medical help... or at least get to some shelter with some water," Rockman told the small digimon, veemon sighed.

"And I don't think there's any water

for hours more, we have to hurry... I don't want to loose my new friend," Veemon said, Rockman nodded.

At that moment Netto stirred, the two leaned

closer worry clear on their faces. Fever blurred eyes opened and blinked, a soft smile came to Netto's face.

"Rock-kun..." Netto said weakly, he reached up a hand and gently touched his twins face... he had always wanted to be able to connect with his brother in some way... now they could touch.

"Netto-kun," Rockman whispered with a smile, then Netto's eyes closed and he lapsed into fevered dreamed.

"We have to hurry," Rockman said, Veemon nodded as Rockman once again picked up Netto.

It was then that Veemon's sensitive hearing came into action.

"Hmm?" Rockman looked at the

small digimon.

"What's wrong, Veemon?" Rockman asked, wondering why the blue digimon had stopped. Veemon ran ahead.

"Just wait here a moment! I hear someone up ahead! If they're who I think they are, they'll help us and

Netto!" Veemon exclaimed. Veemon quickly ran forward and soon, couldn't be seen at all. Rockman blinked.

"Uh... ok... I just hope you're right, Veemon." Rockman whispered and looked back down at Netto, worried about his friend. Netto's breath had become quicker and more ragged. Netto was also sweating slightly.

"Hang in there, Netto-kun."

----

Veemon ran as fast as he could, he had to hurry or his chance would be lost. He couldn't fail; Netto

was counting on him. Thankfully he knew that Rockman could protect Netto from certain levels of digimon, but how high that level... he really didn't know how powerful Rockman was.

It was then that he ran around a jutting rock outcropping, and crashed into another digimon.

"Hey, watch where you're going!" an annoyed voice said, Veemon blinked and sat up from where he had

fallen. The first he saw; was a rookie digimon known as Terriermon, he was mostly white with green patches of fur in certain areas.

The second thing he saw was what he hoped, he felt excitement and also dread... what if they didn't want to help.

"I need your Tamer's help!" Veemon cried, Terriermon

exchanged a glance with his Tamer. The human; looked to be about the same age as Netto, he had short dark blue hair and gray-green eyes.

"Pardon, what do you need my help for?" the tamer asked, Veemon frowned realizing that he would have to explain.

"Netto-kun was hurt, you have to help him

before he gets any sicker," Veemon cried helplessly, if these two didn't help him... what would happen to Netto.

Once again the two exchanged a look, the tamer nodded.

"Lead the way," the tamer said, Veemon sighed in

evident relief.

"Thanks, this way," Veemon said, with that he started running back the way he had come with the two right behind him.

"By the way, my name is Henry and this is my partner Terriermon," the tamer said, Veemon nodded almost not hearing it, since his thoughts were mostly on

Netto.

--------

Rockman looked up when he saw three figures. Only one that he recognized. It was Veemon. Behind him though, were two others that Rockman had never seen before. One looked like a rabbit with extremely long ears and white fur. Rockman guessed that the rabbit creature was a digimon.

The other figure was obviously a human. He had short blue hair and greenish-gray eyes.

"Rockman! How is Netto-kun doing?" Veemon called out, quickly running over, causing the other human and digimon to also run to catch up. Rockman shook his head sadly.

"He still hasn't woken up yet. His temperature still hasn't gone down at all. Oh... and who are your friends?"

Rockman asked. Veemon blinked a bit and then introduced the others.

"Oh yea! Rockman, this is Terriermon and Henry. Henry is a tamer and Terriermon is his digimon. Henry, this is Rockman."

"Nice to meet you," Henry said looking at Rockman, Terriermon just stared at the blue garbed navi.

"Err... is something wrong?" Rockman asked curious, why was the digimon looking at him strangely.

"You smell weird," Terriermon said, silence filled the area... in fact if a pin dropped you would have heard it land.

"TERRIERMON!!!" Henry said; the rabbit smirked.

"Moumentai... its true though," Terriermon said, Henry sighed. Meanwhile, Rockman and Veemon were sweatdropping.

"Excuse me... but can you help Netto-kun now?" Veemon asked, worry filled the dragon digimon's voice.

"Sorry, let me see him," Henry asked, Rockman nodded and lowered Netto enough for the human to look over him.

"Is he okay?" Rockman asked, that fever had him worried.

"From what I can tell with my limited knowledge of illnesses, he should be fine in a few hours. Whatever caused him to get sick in the first place is being

burned off by the fever his body produced, the most we can do now is keep him cool and get some water into him," Henry said, he put down his backpack and pulled out a water bottle.

"I thought this might come in handy," Henry

said, he pressed the opening of the bottle to Netto's lips and dribbled water into his mouth.

"But he'll be okay?" Veemon asked.

"He'll be fine, we just have to make sure he doesn't get dehydrated till the fever breaks," Henry said, a thoughtful look came to his face.

"What's up Henry?"

Terriermon asked seeing the look, Rockman was also curious and from Veemons look Rockman could see the blue digimon was also curious.

"We should take them to that shelter we stayed earlier today, it should have enough room for

everyone," Henry said, Rockman sighed in relief.

"Lead the way," Rockman told the duo. Henry nodded and started walking back to a fairly small cave.

The cave was dark except for a small fire that was burning close to the entrance. But it was nice and cool inside the cave, unlike the outside where it was scorching hot. There was a small bed made mostly of a sleeping bag and a pillow. Henry apparently slept there.

"You can put him on the sleeping bag." Henry instructed. Rockman nodded and gently set Netto on the

sleeping bag and watched as Henry made sure Netto got enough water. The Rockman thought of something.

"Terriermon, what does momentai mean?" He

asked. Terriermon smirked.

"It means 'take it easy'. I thought that- oh...

it looks like its night time." Terriermon said. Rockman looked outside and noticed it was very dark all of a sudden.

"Woah. When did it become night?" Rockman blinked. Henry and the 2 digimon laughed slightly at the

confused look on Rockman's face.

"Here in the digital world, you'll find that it becomes night or day very suddenly." Veemon spoke his first words since he arrived in Henry and Terriermon's shelter, Henry and Terriermon nodded in agreement. A small groan from the sleeping bag brought all of their attentions to the teenage boy. Two chocolate brown eyes slowly opened and blinked.

"Netto-kun!" Both net navi and digimon exclaimed and rushed over to him. Henry felt Netto's forehead, causing Netto to become -very- confused. Henry breathed a sigh of relief.

"His fever's broken. He should be alright." Henry stated and removed his hand. "How are you feeling?" Henry

asked the brunette. Netto blinked once again.

"Who are you? And where the heck am I?" Netto asked. Henry smiled slightly.

"I'm Henry and this is my digimon, Terriermon. Your digimon Veemon told us that you needed some help.

And right now you're at our shelter." Henry explained. Netto blinked.

"Oh. Well, thank you for your help. But what do you mean, 'my digimon, Veemon?' Veemon's not my digimon. He's just my friend." Netto said in confusion.

Henry was shocked.

"You mean he's not your partner?" Terriermon exclaimed. Rockman and Netto were both confused.

"Partner? What do you mean?" Rockman asked on behalf of Netto. Henry looked at Netto.

"You're not a tamer? I thought you were." Netto shook his head.

"Don't think so." Netto said. After that, Netto was shocked by Veemon; tackling Netto into a hug.

"I was worried so much about you! I'm glad you're ok!!" Veemon exclaimed.

"So was I." Rockman added in. Netto smiled at his friends.

"Thanks! I'm glad you two aren't hurt either!" Netto said. A glow in front of him startled him.

--------

Netto expected many things in life; one WWW would always be about in some way. He would have curry for supper once a week, also the fact that Rockman would never be able to make him wake up to be on time for

school.

Okay, maybe Rockman had woken him up and he had gone back to sleep.

Getting a little off subject here.

The last while had thrown him for a loop, digimon, digital world... was he in a video game or something.

Now it was throwing him into another loop, the NetOp for Rockman stared in shock as a glowing orb of light... well floated in front of him.

'Okay' he thought bewildered.

Not knowing why he put his hands under the orb, the light flickered and vanished... nano seconds later he felt something drop into his hands. Startled he looked at whatever had landed in his hands; it was some electronic device of some type.

It was blue; the same blue color as Rockman. It had a screen and had a few buttons, on its side was a small slot that looked like you slid something through it. He

then noticed that around the screen were a few symbols, one was his family's symbol that was on Rockman, one was the 'V' symbol that was on Veemons forehead... but the others he didn't recognize in the least.

"Huh..." was all Netto could say in his surprise, a moment later he found himself being glomped by Veemon... yes he meant glomped.

"I'm so happy," Veemon cried cheerfully.

"Happy?" both a bewildered Netto and Rockman asked.

"That's a D-ARK, that means you and Veemon are partners," Henry explained to the confused dup.

"Partner... Veemons my partner," Netto said to himself, it sounded okay... but what happened whenever he found a way home... would Veemon be able to come with them.

At that moment Netto's stomach rumbled,

he sweatdropped.... The earlier thought of food had made him hungry.

"Um... does anyone have any food?" Netto asked curious, Henry looked sheepish and Terriermon snickered.

"Sorry Netto, but you only eat in the digital world

when you want to... so I don't have any on me at the moment," Henry explained, Netto had a look of horror on his face.

"No food... but I want to eat now," he said a bit sulkily, Rockman patted him on the shoulder.

"There, there Netto-kun," Rockman said, Netto just glared at the navi... Rockman didn't need to eat... he didn't understand.

"Yeah... there, there Netto-kun," Veemon said patting his leg.

"Your all against me," Netto said, laughter filled the air at his outburst.

Phoenix-chan: whew! That was one long chapter! 8 pages long! I think this will be the longest chapter in the entire story… but then again, I don't know, so I can't tell you for certain. Anyways, we both hope you enjoyed this chapter so please R&R!!


	5. Chapter 4

Phoenix-chan: Hey everyone! Fire-chan and I are back with our 4th chapter of

Net Tamer!!! Wow... it's the fourth chapter already? Anyways, getting back

on topic, enjoy and don't forget to review!!

Net Tamer

Firehedgehog and Sword of the Phoenix

Chapter 4- Blue Card

RECAP FROM LAST CHAPTER:

"Um... does anyone have any food?" Netto asked curious, Henry looked

sheepish and Terriermon snickered.

"Sorry Netto, but you only eat in the digital world when you want to... so

I don't have any on me at the moment," Henry explained, Netto had a look of

horror on his face.

"No food... but I want to eat now," he said a bit sulkily, Rockman patted

him on the shoulder.

"There, there Netto-kun," Rockman said, Netto just glared at the navi...

Rockman didn't need to eat... he didn't understand.

"Yeah... there, there Netto-kun," Veemon said patting his leg.

"Your all against me," Netto said, laughter filled the air at his outburst.

END RECAP

"So, Netto. How was it that you were able to get here in the first place? I

thought Yamaki closed all the portal to the digital world after us so no one

else could get through." Henry asked. Netto just had a confused look on his

face and blinked.

"Who's Yamaki?" Netto asked. Rockman and Veemon also looked confused. Henry

and Terriermon looked at each other in shock.

"You're not from around here are you?" Henry asked. Netto shook his head.

"Nope. Don't think so. I don't even know how I-" Netto was cut off as a

loud growling from the back of the cave was heard. Everyone turned around to

see a gigantic tan, turtle with spikes coming out of its back heading

towards them. Netto's D-arc started beeping and he pulled it out. A hologram

of the digimon and its name as well as other stats appeared and Netto read

it out loud.

"Tortomon, a champion level digimon, whatever THAT means..."

"It means its more powerful then me!" Veemon shouted, Netto swore lightly

under his breath.

"Run," Henry said, running from the came.

Meanwhile Rockman grabbed Netto and Veemon and ran from the cage, Netto was

still week and Veemon wasn't as fast him.

Moments later the turtle digimon slammed past them like a buzz saw ball,

the force of it going by forced them to the ground.

"..." Netto said getting up some, he blinked some dry sand from his eyes.

He was not having a good day, first he was sick, no food... and now a

champion digimon.

"Netto-kun, are you okay?" Rockman asked worried, Netto nodded mutely as he

got up. Next to him Veemon was also getting up, he looked a bit dizzy also.

"It's time to digivolve," Henry suddenly called.

"Right," terriermon said.

Henry held up his D-ARK and a strange blue card.

"Digivolve!" Henry said slashing the card through the strange slot; that is

after he did a few funky moves with digivice.

A bright light engulfed the bunny digimon, through the light Netto was able

to see a few things. Terriermon's skin seemed to peel of to reveal a data

like grid beneath, then in a show of more data it changed and new skin and

things appeared over it.

"Gargomon," Terriermon... no the new creature said.

Netto gasped in shock, no that he didn't expect.

"Quick use your cards to help Veemon fight," Henry shouted.

"Cards, I have no idea what you're talking about!" Netto called back, he

had battle chips yes but they would only work on his PET... not the strange

digital device. The two devices were separate; hopefully these 'cards' would

be easy to use, like battlechips.

"What, how can you not know what digimon cards are!" Henry said turning in

shock, Netto sweatdropped a bit nervously trying to ignore the explosions

from the battle as best as he could.

"You could say, I'm from a lot father then you think," Netto replied.

'Yeah, like a total different dimension then you' Netto thought, but he had

no idea if the blue haired boy would believe him.

"We'll talk later, I'll take care of the turtle then," Henry said.

Meanwhile as the two humans had talked the battle between the turtle and

rabbit digimon wasn't going good, the Tortomon was wiping Gargomon's butt.

"Ahh," Henry suddenly shouted; as Gargomon was

suddenly dealt a swift blow, the tamer went down the same time as Gargomon.

Both were unconscious, Netto was shocked... he hadn't seen henry hit.

"Henry," Netto said shocked.

"Netto-kun, do we have any powerful chips with us?" Rockman asked as

Tortomon turned towards them.

"No, WWW still has them from earlier... only a few weak ones," Netto

answered, silence.

"I really, really don't want to be deleted," Veemon said, fear filled eyes

looked up at him.

'I won't be killed by an oversized Turtle!' Netto thought angrily, he had

never let anyone beat him (other then Enzan in battle, but Enzan was really

good) and he wouldn't let them now.

He would never give up, for if he gave up now... he would never find his

way home.

It was at that moment that he saw something glowing by his feet, not

knowing why he lowered himself and picked it up.

'A blue card' Netto thought.

"We won't get deleted, Veemon! Matrix Digivolution! Activate!" Netto yelled

while swiping the blue card through his D-arc. Veemon glowed a bright

white light that lasted for a few seconds. When the light faded, an almost

completely different figure stood there. This digimon was much taller than

Veemon or Netto or Rockman. The digimon was blue with a white chest that had

a big 'x' on the center of his chest. He also had large white wings on his

back. On his head was a blade.

Netto's D-arc glowed with a holographic image of this digimon and then said

its name.

"ExVeemon, the champion level form of Veemon. Wow…" Netto and Rockman

stared in shock as ExVeemon started to attack against Tortomon.

"Vee Punch!" ExVeemon shouted and punched Tortomon; hard. Tortomon reeled

back in apparent pain. The giant turtle started spinning and launched itself

at ExVeemon.

"Spinning attack!" The Tortomon yelled while in its attack. ExVeemon

quickly dodged and then counter attacked.

"Vee Laser!" The blade on ExVeemon's forehead glowed and fired three

lasers. Tortomon didn't even stand a chance. Tortomon broke up into data and

flowed towards ExVeemon.

Netto felt a bit sick as ExVeemon loaded the data, his new friend… his

partner… had just killed another digimon.

It was different then destroying a virus on the net, viruses there would

come back after awhile as their data recompiled. But here… the digimon was

dead, no second chance… game over.

As soon as the data was finished loading, ExVeemon's form flashed with

light… seconds later Veemon stood there.

"Neeto-kun..." Veemon said; sad red eyes looked up at him.

"Why did he have to die… why does everything in my life seem to come to

this," Netto whispered, Veemon and Rockman exchanged worried looks.

"It was him or us Netto-kun, its kill or be killed in this quadrant. I

don't like it either, but if I didn't… we'd all be dead," Veemon explain,

Netto sighed.

"I guess, but first WWW, now digimon… why do people keep attacking us,"

Netto said dryly. He had to be jinxed. He knew it.

"Netto-kun," Rockman whispered. None of them really had an answer to

Netto's question but it was at that time that Henry started to come around.

Netto quickly went over to him.

"Henry! Are you alright?" Netto exclaimed. Henry brought himself into a

sitting position and then looked around in confusion.

"Yes, I think so… but what happened? All I remember is being attacked by

that Tortomon… " Henry stated. Netto nodded.

"Yea, you and Terriermon got knocked unconscious, so Veemon digi- erm… what

did you call it? Digivolved or something?" Veemon nodded.

"Yep, I digivolved and got rid of Tortomon." Veemon stated proudly. Henry

and now Terriermon, who had just woken up, stared at Veemon in shock and

then at Netto for confirmation. Netto nodded. Boy, Henry and Terriermon

looked about ready to pass out again!

"Anyway, where should we head next?" Netto asked Henry.

"Hmmm... Terriermon and myself, were looking for some friends of ours. We

got seperated awhiel ago, we ran into you instead," Henry said, Netto got a

thoughtful look on his face.

"Well then, lets go find your friends... and on the way you explain more

about these cards and the digital world," Netto said with a smile, Henry

also smiled.

"Well let's go," Henry said, with that the group started walking... there

destination unknown for the moment.

Unknown to them, even more adventures were ahead of them.

------

Fire-chan: Yeah another chapter, we made teh chapter as long as we could in

as short as time as possible. Phoenix-chan is going away for a week or two,

and won't be able to update... so sad. Anyway, enjoy this till we can update

this fic again.


	6. Chapter 5

Net Tamer

Firehedgehog and Hikari no Namida

Chapter 5- Molten Introductions

A journey is only a journey after you complete it, then you can look back on it and realize how your horizon has grown.

_**RECAP FROM LAST CHAPTER:**_

_**"Well let's go," Henry said, with that the group started walking... their destination unknown **_

_**for the moment.**_

_**Unknown to them, even more adventures were ahead of them.**_

_**END RECAP**_

'Boring… so boring' Netto thought, he let out a sigh. All there was to see here was sand, sand... and yet more sand.

"Sighing won't make us go any faster," Rockman said, Netto turned and sent a glare of death at his navi. Rockman sweatdropped and dropped way behind the group, Netto could be very scary when bored.

'Scary' Rockman thought. Veemon turned and looked at Rockman.

"What's the matter, Rockman? How come you're way back there?" The rest of the group stopped and stared. Rockman blushed slightly.

"Uh, nothing, nothing!" He exclaimed slightly and started walking again. The other exchanged glances and shrugged and continued to walk.

"So… how big exactly is the digital world?' Netto asked curious.

"Quite big, were on a small level right now. As you guessed deserts, see those weird light things over there… those are data streams and you could say they take you to other levels of the digital world. The highest level is where the sovereigns live," Henry explained.

"Sovereigns?" Netto and Rockman asked confused, you could literally see the question marks over their heads.

"Where… are you from exactly?" Henry asked, he was very curious… after all how could Netto have no knowledge of digimon… and he had no idea what Rockman was exactly.

"Um…" Netto said nervously, Rockman also looked nervous.

"Erm…not…here…?" Netto stated. Henry sweatdropped.

"Yea, well, _that_ much was obvious. But where are you from?" Henry repeated. Netto sighed and glanced over at Rockman. Rockman nodded and Netto sighed again.

"Well, we're from a place called Akihara." Netto said. Henry, Terriermon and Veemon blinked in surprise.

"Akihara? I've never heard of that place before." Netto blinked.

"Really? Then where are you from?" He asked Henry.

"I'm from West Shinjuku" Netto and Rockman looked at each other and frowned at the same time.

"I don't think I've ever heard of that place either. But then again, I never paid much attention in Geography class." Netto remarked. Rockman shook his head.

"No, I've never heard of it either. And trust me, I pay attention when Netto-kun doesn't in class." Rockman said wryly. Netto pouted and glared at his navi.

"Weird, but it happens," Henry replied with a shrug, Netto and Rockman felt a lot of relief at that.

"Yeah, happens," Netto replied. "Now, if only the dessert would end," Netto said glaring at the area around him.

With that Henry laughed.

"If only," Henry agreed.

* * *

If this had been a game, Netto would have considered that they had suddenly gone to another level. Well… in a way they had; they had been hit by a digital stream, and found themselves in a weird volcanic area.

"This… is even hotter then the dessert," Netto finally said, Henry sighed.

"I've never been to this place before," Henry said in a concerned voice.

"Momentai, this is where lots of Fire digimon like to hang out Henroid," Terriermon said cheerfully.

"Terriermon, what did I say about calling me that?" Henry asked in an all too patient voice.

"To not to," Terriermon responded even more cheerful, Henry sighed and gave up for the moment. Netto grinned tiredly while Rockman chuckled. Truth be told, Netto was getting incredibly tired of walking. But then again, what's new? At least when it comes to Netto. Netto then plopped on the ground none too gracefully. Rockman paused and turned towards Netto.

"What's wrong, Netto-kun?" Rockman asked. The rest of the group then noticed that Netto had stopped and they stopped too.

" m'tired…" Netto muttered and the group sweatdropped. Henry then looked towards a nearby volcano that was smoking.

"I understand that you're tired, Netto. Heck, we all are. But I really don't think this is a good place to stop and rest. See that?" Henry pointed to the nearby volcano. "I think that thing's going to erupt soon and I don't think any of us what to be here when it does." Netto paled at the mention of a volcano erupting and quickly nodded.

"Yea, I guess you're right…" Netto was about to stand up when a sudden explosion behind the group knocked all of them to their feet and smoke started to cover the area.

"A smoke bomb!" Henry exclaimed, covering his mouth and nose with the sleeve of his shirt. Rockman nodded.

"Certainly seems that way. Show yourself! Who are you!" Rockman yelled into the smoke. When the smoke cleared, the sight that greeted them, made the entire group gasp in horror.

"Hello Rockman. Long time no see, eh?" It was Fireman. He had Netto pinned against him and his fire arm cannon pointed directly at the side of Netto's head!

* * *

_Wow, Fire-chan, we are evil for not updating in so long and then leaving on a cliffy…_

**Heh, what do you expect, we have real lives and lets not even go into writers block**

_Eh...good point...but I think the readers will hate us for the cliffy though..._

**well... um... you wrote the ending (points to hikari) its her fault**

_You didn't have to say "This is a good place to end the chapter, so will you do the honors of posting it?"_

**whistles innocently**

**it was a good ending okay!**

_Yea well, at least we managed to write the chapter, ne?_

**Hai, well lets rap this up so the readers can review**

_Of course. Please review! Reviews make us feel that our time writing was not a waste!_

**Reviews will make us work faster and get over writers block faster**

_(nodds)_

**Ja ne everyone, till next chapter!**


	7. Chapter 6

Fear is something we all know, its part of our very genetics. But so is the thrill of adventure, usually adventure wins.

**Net Tamer  
Firehedgehog  
Chapter Six**

Last time:

_"A smoke bomb!" Henry exclaimed, covering his mouth and nose with the sleeve of his shirt. Rockman nodded._

_"Certainly seems that way. Show yourself! Who are you!" Rockman yelled into the smoke. When the smoke cleared, the sight that greeted them, made the entire group gasp in horror._

_"Hello Rockman. Long time no see, eh?" It was Fireman. He had Netto pinned against him and his firearm cannon pointed directly at the side of Netto's head!_

This time:

"Vee headbutt!" Veemon shouted; Fireman was sent off balance… enough in fact to set Netto free.

Netto gave a gasp of relief as he was freed, and quickly got away from the fire navi.

"What in the world is he doing here," Netto said wide eyed.

"I'm wondering that myself," Rockman muttered.

"Time to die," Fireman said.

"Fireman!" Netto and Rockman cried at once, they hadn't expected to see the WWW navi here… especially to kill them.

At there voice, Henry frowned and pulled out his D-ARK.

"No data?" he said confused, but Netto already knew there wouldn't be data.

After all, this was a navi not a digimon.

"I already know you don't have battle chips to help you, that means you'll be easy pickings," the navi said, if he had a mouth Netto was sure the fire navi would be smirking.

"Is there something I should know?" Henry asked dryly, Netto know noticed that Henry had to realize Rockman wasn't human or digimon.

"Now's not the time for that,' Veemon said… everyone glared at him.

"No… yes, yeah… about that, I'll tell you later," Netto said sweatdropping, looked like the truth was about to come out anyway.

"Netto… less talking right about now," Rockman said.

"Netto-kun, some weird field is appearing around the area!" Veemon cried; Nettos eyes widened seeing it was a dimensional field.

'A dimensional field in the digital world, what could it mean?' Netto thought bewildered.

"Something's wrong with Terriermon!" Henry yelled; Netto gasped for the bunny rookie lay unconscious. He spun to look at his partner; Veemon was also unconscious.

Netto scooped up the small dragon up, he then yelped as he dodged a blast of flame from the fire navi.

"Stop Fireman!" Rockman shouted, he started firing his blaster at the other navi.

"Rockman… what should we do!" Netto shouted, he noticed that Henry had managed to hide behind a large rock… and it was huge.

"I don't know Netto-kun, the digimon can't battle and I can't defeat him without battle chips… and it doesn't help that he's powered up because of all the fire and heat here!" the blue navi responded.

"Shoot," Netto said dodging more fire.

'Why… why does everything always seem to go bad, first WWW… my family… why' Netto thought angrily, wasn't it bad enough that Rockman and himself were pulled willy nilly into another dimension of all things!

"Netto watch out!" Henry cried; Netto's breath was knocked out of him as the ground exploded in front of him from Fireman's shots.

"Ow…" he muttered, he blinked and noticed that Veemon was slowly groaning in his arms.

'I need to stop this before anyone else gets hurt, I know navi's shouldn't be here… I need to stop him!' Netto thought, what they needed right now was a crossfussion chip.

He closed his eyes briefly and sighed, any chip would have actually helped right about now.

Suddenly, even through his closed eyes a bright light could be seen.

Brown eyes snapped open in shock; in fact the light grabbed everyone's attention.

"A chip…" Netto said, he put out a hand and the glowing battle chip slowly lowered into his hand. The light faded away, and Netto had to gasp at what he was holding… then a grin came to his face.

"Rockman, its party time," he smirked holding up the chip.

"A crossfusion chip!" Rockman said wide-eyed, Fireman swore.

"Henry, look after Veemon," Netto said, he passes his digimon partner to the bluenette.

"What's going on?" Henry asked with narrowed eyed.

"Your about to see something cool!" Netto said giving a victory sign with his hands.

"Crossfusion activate!" He yelled putting in the chip, he heard Rockman's voice yell it at the same time.

And the world was engulfed in light, as the first crossfusion in the digital world took place.

Henry watched in shock as Netto and Rockman were engulfed in light, he actually had to shade his eyes it was so strong.

"What's going on?" Henry said bewildered.

Then, the light ended…and Henry found his life once again being turned upside down.

Standing there was a familiar figure, but it was an unfamiliar figure. It looked a lot like Rockman but the suit design was different, also the hair that spiked out from the back was brown instead of blue.

"Netto-kun?" Henry said, the figure turned and Henry found himself looking into very familiar chocolate colored eyes.

The figure gave a small smile; then turned to face Fireman.

Henry; could only watch and ponder at this point.

Netto frowned as he turned towards Fireman, the fire type navi had a startled look on his face at the sudden crossfusion… after all just moments ago Netto hadn't had any chips with him at all.

'Stupid WWW' he thought.

He wished he had other chips, but he had fought crossfussed without chips before.

"Fireman, you really shouldn't have come here," Netto said, he was angry. Rockman and himself were trapped in some weird other dimension with no way home, WWW was in there home dimension causing trouble!

And, he had this really bad urge for curry… there wasn't a curry place in sight.

Wait, that wasn't important.

"Heh, you don't stand a chance brat, WWW will finally be rid of you," Fireman said.

With that he swung his arm around and blasted out fire shots.

Netto did a back flip, one that sent him high into the air. As he spun around in the air he saw Firemans attack hit where he had just been standing.

Seconds later the crossfused Netto landed lightly on the ground, sending up puffs of dirt.

(Netto-kun, we have to stop Fireman quick. The dimensional field is hurting Veemon and Terriermon) came Rockmans voice.

"I know," Netto responded quietly. It was always strange to hear Rockmans voice like this, it was as if it was echoing in his head.

He shifted his feet and sped towards the fire navi, to anyone else it would look as if he teleported from one spot to right in front of Fireman.

Netto slammed into Fireman full force, sending the navi slamming backwards violently.

"Rockbuster!" he shouted, using a fully powered blaster point blank range.

"Argh!" Fireman said as his left arm and part of his chest was deleted.

"I'll be back, and you'll be deleted permently," Fireman snarled, then he vanished as he logged out.

Logged out to where, Netto had no idea.

He smiled as the dimensional field faded away, then he fell to his knees in exhaustion as crossfusion ended.

The PET fell to the ground and the crossfusion chip slid out, Netto sighed in relief.

"Its more exhausting to crossfuse here," Netto said.

"Then we'd better hope we don't have to do it again soon," Rockman said.

His navi; had appeared just seconds after crossfusion had ended. Both of them were tired.

Soon Henry was standing in front of them; the other boy's eyes were filled with questions.

"I think you better tell me what's going on now," he said and Netto nodded.

To his relief Terriermon and Veemon were looking better already.

"Lets get out of this area first, then we better sit down… this will take awhile to explain," Netto said.

TBC

**Yeah,a wholechappy by me. Probably once in the whole series, thanks Hikari for letting me do this!**

_Hey, no problem. But does this mean that I have to write the next chapter by myself?_

** Only if you want to hon**

_ ...I'll have to get back to you on that_

**Till next time everyone! Ja ne**

_ And please make sure to Read and Review!_


End file.
